Shakima Greggs
Detective Shakima "Kima" Greggs is a police detective in the Baltimore Police Department who is a dedicated officer and detective. An "out" gay woman, when off the job, she has had problems involving infidelity, alcohol, and relationships. Biography Background Kim worked in the Eastern District Drug Enforcement Unit (DEU) before transferring to the Criminal Investigation Division (CID) Narcotics Unit. At the beginning of the series, she has worked there for four months. Season 1 Kima was a narcotics detective working alongside Detectives Ellis Carver and Thomas "Herc" Hauk and under shift lieutenant Cedric Daniels in Major Foerster's narcotics division. She often outshined her colleagues on several occasions - Carver was sometimes embarrassed at her abilities as she was the junior detective in the trio and Herc was also sometimes angered by taking orders from a lesbian whom he considered stuck-up. However, she struggled with the paperwork their duties necessitated. She cultivated a relationship with Bubbles, a Baltimore drug addict, who became a useful confidential informant. Greggs lived with her partner Cheryl, a nurse and was studying for a law degree from home that Cheryl specifically pressured her to do. Greggs' was assigned the task of putting a file together on the Barksdale organization in the controversy generated by the acquittal of D'Angelo Barksdale. She was then assigned to the Barksdale detail and made lead detective by Lt. Daniels. Greggs' managed to obtain invaluable information from Bubbles who correctly identified Barksdale Organization members on the street and working out the methods of their operation. Detective Jimmy McNulty and Kima worked closely together during the Barksdale case. Greggs became friends with McNulty and introduced him to Bubbles. When Bubbles confirmed to McNulty that she was a lesbian, Jimmy complimented her claiming the only other competent female detective he worked with was also a lesbian. McNulty jokingly added from there that they could both have fun talking about "pussy." Greggs told him being open about her sexuality kept attention from male colleagues away. They spent hours together in surveillance and put in still more time trying to track down the legendary stick-up man Omar Little. They managed to get Omar's attention after he got into a war with the Barksdale organization and persuaded him to testify against Barksdale soldier Bird for the murder of William Gant. Greggs provided a second useful confidential informant while working with Lester Freamon. They persuaded D'Angelo's new girlfriend Shardene Innes to turn against him by providing her with evidence that the Barksdale crew were responsible for the death of a friend of hers. Shardene met D'Angelo through working as a hostess at Orlando's, a strip club and front for the Barksdale organization. Greggs was shot and wounded in an undercover buy bust operation ordered by Deputy Commissioner Ervin Burrell. The sting relied on Wendell "Orlando" Blocker, a front man for the Barksdale organization and licence holder for Orlando's. Orlando was arrested by narcotics police and turned over to the Barksdale detail when they diligently checked to see if any of the names Orlando gave them were under investigation. Orlando was killed in the failed sting and Greggs' was shot before she could retrieve the weapon she had hidden in the vehicle they were using. By the time her backup arrived on the scene the shooters had fled. The Barksdale details' wiretaps identified those responsible as Barksdale soldiers Savino Bratten, Wee-Bey Brice and Little Man. Both Savino and Wee-Bey were arrested and Little Man was murdered before the police could reach him. Season 2 Greggs recovered fully from her injuries and took a desk job in the narcotics unit, at the request of her girlfriend Cheryl, who feared her getting injured again and hoped to start a family. Greggs was teased by her old partner Herc and missed the action of street work. She joined the investigation of Frank Sobotka under Lieutenant Daniels at his request. Her return to street duty caused major friction between herself and Cheryl, now pregnant. Greggs worked with Prez to investigate the vice aspects of the smuggling ring linked to Frank Sobotka. They located a prostitution ring operating out of a high class apartment building using women illegally brought into the country and held like prisoners. Greggs' contact Shardene Innes was useful in providing links to the exotic dancing world that pointed them towards the whorehouse. Cheryl insisted on accompanying Kima to the strip clubs, showing a jealous streak. When Kima showed Cheryl photos of the girls killed in a failed attempt to smuggle them into the country Cheryl began to be more understanding. Cheryl also makes a decision to become pregnant through artificial insemination and asks for Kima's support in raising the child. Greggs however is not interested in parenting and only goes through reluctantly. Later McNulty rejoined the team and Greggs worked with him to infiltrate the apartment building by setting him up as a potential customer. Their hard work resulted in the arrest of the madam and other members of the detail solved the deaths of the other girls. Greggs moved on to trying to investigate the leaders of the smuggling ring but the detail found the trail ran dry just as they were closing on "The Greek" and his lieutenant Spiros Vondas. Bubbles was arrested near the end of Sobotka case and called on his connection to Greggs to get out of trouble. He turned Greggs and McNulty onto investigating the link between East side drug kingpin Proposition Joe and their old target Stringer Bell. Greggs and McNulty soon acquired photos of the two meeting together. Season 3 Greggs continued working with Lieutenant Daniels when the Major Case Unit was formed. The unit initially tried to build a case against Proposition Joe. They found that they made little progress through their wiretaps because the key members of Joe's organization did not talk on the phone. The case broke down when the unit arrested Melvin "Cheese" Wagstaff on suspicion of murder when in reality he was taking about shooting his pet dog over the wiretap. With Proposition Joe aware of the wiretaps Daniels decided the unit had to move on. Greggs became something of a rogue element alongside McNulty. The two pursued the Barksdale organization even when the unit was supposed to be focused on Park Heights drug dealer Kintel Williamson. Freamon became exasperated with Greggs' lack of respect for Daniels. Greggs also became dissatisfied with her personal life now that Cheryl had her baby and began to cheat on her. Greggs went far enough to admit that she only agreed on the baby as a means of appeasing Cheryl. Eventually Greggs decided she had made a mistake and the two reconciled. The Barksdales became involved in a turf war with Marlo Stanfield and the unit shifted their focus back to them. The unit infiltrated the Barksdale organization with wiretaps and had many of their key players tied in a case including Stringer Bell. Bell escaped arrest because he was murdered having been given up by Avon as their friendship broke down. Avon was arrested, but on the basis of a tip from Bell before his death rather than the units casework. Daniels was promoted to Major and left the unit. Season 4 Greggs and Freamon became the de facto leaders of the unit when Daniels was promoted to commander of the Western District. Their new commander Lieutenant Jimmy Asher was a friend of Freamon's and was a lenient commander focused on his retirement and building a beach house. As a result, Asher did not mind what they did leaving them to go about the investigation without any chain of command interference. As elections approached Freamon picked up the investigation of the Barksdale money trail and served subpoenas for financial records on many political figures. Greggs was responsible for delivering the subpoena to campaign fundraiser Andy Krawczyk. Freamon convinced the others that they would be protected from the politicians because they were under close scrutiny at election time. The unit focused on Marlo Stanfield's organization now that he had control of West Baltimore. They quickly gathered probable cause for wiretaps on key Stanfield lieutenants Fruit and Monk Metcalf. Fruit was murdered but Bunk Moreland from homicide faithfully delivered his cellphone to the unit allowing them to establish more of the Stanfield network. Greggs was responsible for surveillance of a drug dealer supplied by Stanfield, Old Face Andre. She determined that his re-supply was delivered to a convenience store that he ran. The detail felt they were making progress when they recorded Marlo talking to Andre on Monk's phone. Greggs even recognised the sound of gunshots in the background and wondered why Marlo was taking shooting practice when they had been unable to tie him to any drug murders. Because of the subpoenas, Commissioner Ervin Burrell was threatened by Mayor Clarence Royce for trying to charge his campaign fundraisers weeks before the election. Deputy Commissioner William Rawls suggested that the problem be solved by giving the unit "proper supervision" and installed Lieutenant Charles Marimow as the new commander. Marimow ordered the unit to stop investigating the Barksdale money trail and to close down their investigation of Stanfield. Marimow reasoned that they should be making faster cases against street level dealers tied to violence. Dismayed at this change in direction Greggs decided to transfer out of the unit. She went to Major Daniels to ask for a position in his district. Daniels insisted that Greggs was too skilled an investigator for district work but offered to help her move laterally. He secured Greggs a position in the homicide unit by asking Rawls. Greggs transfers into Jay Landsman's squad and is joined by Freamon. She faces merciless teasing from her colleagues. Greggs is further embarrassed when she is ordered to take over the investigation of a murdered witness because of pressure to slow the investigation. A further indignity occurs when the story of the reassignment is leaked to the press and the original investigator, Ed Norris (character), is reassigned as the primary. Greggs, Norris and Landsman attend a press conference intended to diffuse the story with the facade that Greggs and Norris were working together all along. Production Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Police Category:Characters